<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>until the morning sun has risen by mrobrotzly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876638">until the morning sun has risen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly'>mrobrotzly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>red lips, redder teeth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Uses His Words, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Vampire Bites, Vampire Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] "Jaskier" he called the bard, still holding him tight "Bite me."</p><p>Jaskier's eyes widened, trying to go back and almost tripping over his own feet.</p><p><i>"What?!"</i> he exclaimed, his voice an octave higher than normal. [...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>red lips, redder teeth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sordid Saovine - The Witcher Halloween Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>until the morning sun has risen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>always remembering: english is not my first language, probably you'll find some mistakes here, sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first he thought about testing Jaskier with silver - which made no sense, since many of the rings he wore were made of this material - the weird behavior, the way he now avoided crowds and refused to stay in a nearby city saying that "winter was coming, it would be better if they didn't stop". Well, Geralt agreed with that, but it wasn't usual for Jaskier to refuse a bed and ale. Not to mention that the bard no longer carried the same energy and joy, he was serious most of the time, but what really worried was the smell in the air, acid and sharp tension and even a hint of... fear?</p><p>One night, while they ate dinner in silence in the forest, Jaskier sitting away from Geralt, eyes fixed on the fire, the Witcher could feel the bard's restlessness, the way he tapped his fingers nonstop on his thighs and the way his heart was beating fast for no reason, made Geralt press his lips and he can no longer be quiet:</p><p>"Okay, say it" Geralt said firmly, making Jaskier startle and look away from the fire to stare at him "Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>He frowned, confused.</p><p>"What do you mean wrong?"</p><p>Geralt growled annoyed.</p><p>"You are too quiet" Jaskier raised his eyebrows, looking at him in a way that the Witcher knew would be followed by an ironic and acid comment, so he didn't let the bard talk "And afraid about something. I can smell it, you're bothered. Was it something I did? ”</p><p>He repeated the question and saw the troubadour open his mouth a few times thinking about what to say, it was weird to see the eloquent poet so speechless.</p><p>Jaskier sighed, mind deciding between making up an excuse or telling the truth as he watched Geralt cautiously.</p><p>"You didn't do anything" he said finally "Well, not since we met at least and, for sure, you have nothing to do with this situation."</p><p>"But I am right, am I not?" he stared at Jaskier "Something's bothering you."</p><p>The bard gestured with his hand as if it's nothing, but his heart sped up a little.</p><p>"Nothing to do with you" he repeated and looked at the fire again "It's not your problem."</p><p>Geralt stood up, approaching Jaskier and the bard did the same, prepared for a confrontation - even if it wasn't what Geralt had in mind.</p><p>“What is this, Jaskier? Tell me."</p><p>The bard snorted.</p><p>"You talk like you care."</p><p>"I care."</p><p>The bard laughed, a fake, ironic laugh.</p><p>"Don't make me laugh. If you're doing this out of some sense of duty for this poor abandoned bard, you can stop. I can very well deal with my own problems.”</p><p>"It isn't what it seems to me" Geralt grunted "You smell like you're about to have a panic attack."</p><p>"Okay, first of all" bard pointed a finger at him "I didn't give you consent to smell me and even less to interpret my emotions the way you want."</p><p>"Jaskier," he snarled, his voice a little louder than he intended "I just want to understand."</p><p>"Understand what, Geralt?!" the bard practically shouted “What do you want me to say? That I was careless again? That I don't have the slightest sense of self-preservation and everything I get involved in ends up in trouble and shit?!”</p><p>He gestured with his arms, laughing a little hysterical.</p><p>“Want me to say what? That you were right when you said one day I would end up bedding the wrong person? Yes, congratulations, you were right!”</p><p>"Jaskier..." he said quietly, trying to approach the bard to calm him down, but to no avail.</p><p>"You were right and the only certainty I had in my life is now destroyed!" this time he shouted, a little breathlessly, still laughing in a way that made Geralt's chest feel uncomfortably cold.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" he took a step forward, lightly touching Jaskier's shoulder, feeling him shudder "Breathe, Jaskier."</p><p>The bard did as he was told, fingers trembling slightly.</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure everything was fine" the Witcher whispered to him.</p><p>"It is<em> not"</em> Jaskier whispered back "It is not."</p><p>Geralt swallowed, caressing the bard's shoulder with his thumb, trying to comfort him.</p><p>"It's been over a year, I should have gotten used to it" he said quietly, looking at Geralt in a way that made his chest ache "It was a woman in Gors Velen, she..." he took a deep breath, swallowing hard, determined to tell what happened "I'm not human anymore, Geralt..."</p><p>And he had thought of several reactions the Witcher might have, incredulous, disappointed and even imagined that he could draw his sword as soon as Jaskier finished speaking, but none of that happened. Geralt frowned at him, his expression so open with concern that the bard was the one surprised.</p><p>"And you know..." Geralt started to say, keeping his voice as soft as possible "What you...?"</p><p>Jaskier nodded, looking away.</p><p>"The woman... She said she was a vampire" he waited to see if Geralt would say something, but nothing came "Said that I would be one too, but not quite like her. She didn't bother to explain anything else, that motherfu…”</p><p>"How did this happen?" the Witcher asked, eyebrows still furrowed and Jaskier wanted to run his finger between them to soften his expression, but he just sighed and told the story.</p><p>“It was no different than the other nights after a performance, I was flirting with people, people were flirting with me and that woman caught my attention. She was tall and very well dressed, we drank and talked. I don't remember her name, only that she said that I was ‘the perfect choice for what she had in mind’"</p><p>Geralt grunted and Jaskier did the same, now knowing the true meaning of those words.</p><p>“She said we would play a game” he gestured with his hands again “I was drunk and I thought it was maybe a kink or something like that when I agreed, we were on the street in front of the tavern and then…” he swallowed “She didn't look any different physically, but something about her made me want to run. And I ran.”</p><p>Geralt clenched his fist, pressing his lips together.</p><p>"But I couldn't escape" the bard said, staring at the forest floor.</p><p>The Witcher's mind didn't know what to do with that information, the knowledge he had about vampires wasn't much and about humans who became vampires was practically nil, he knew he had to say something to comfort Jaskier, but what?</p><p>"You should be more careful" he said and the bard finally looked at him. From the look on Jaskier's face and the way his heart raced, Geralt knew he had said the wrong thing.</p><p>“So is my fault? Is that what you're saying?” He moved his shoulder, pulled Geralt's hand away and took a step back.</p><p>"I didn't say..." the Witcher started, but Jaskier wasn't done yet.</p><p>“Oh, but you did! You wanted to know, didn't you? To know what I'm hiding from you? Do you want to know how I can smell the way the blood flows through your veins? I can hear your heart, all the time. All the time having to remember what I became, having to control instincts that aren't human" he said, eyes shining furiously "I killed someone, Geralt! With my hands and teeth only. I killed someone!"</p><p>Jaskier trembled with the memories of that night where his body seemed to move by itself, where his mind screamed for him to sink his teeth at someone, he didn't remember face or voice, he just remembered how he couldn't stop, not when all he needed was more and more to be satisfied, not when his actions weren't controlled by him, when they weren't rational.</p><p>He dropped his arms, suddenly exhausted.</p><p>"I am a monster now" the bard lowers his voice, looking down and pressing his lips firmly "Just leave me here" he said in a whisper, closing his eyes  "Or kill me... it would be easier."</p><p>All the pieces that struggled to stay together in Geralt's chest shattered when he heard that, he took a step forward, placing both hands on Jaskier's shoulder, holding him tightly, making the bard open his eyes and look at him.</p><p>"Stop" he said, eyebrows furrowed as if in pain, and honestly, it hurt more than a punch in the stomach "Never say that again!"</p><p>Jaskier looked at him with wide eyes, speechless.</p><p>"You are <em>not</em> a monster!" he snarled "I am <em>not</em> going to kill you and I don't even want to think about the possibility of you dying!" the Witcher managed not to squeeze the bard's shoulder too tightly “We'll find a way to deal with this, Jaskier. We will."</p><p>The troubadour let out an emotionless laugh.</p><p>"We?" he said "Suddenly now is<em> 'we'?"</em></p><p>"Jaskier" Geralt started to say, but was interrupted.</p><p>“This is my problem, Geralt! Save both of us and just leave!” his voice broke at the last words and he forced himself to keep looking at the Witcher's eyes.</p><p>"Do you want me to leave?" Geralt asked and took Jaskier's hands in his "Jaskier, do you really want me to leave?"</p><p>And the bard was ready to say yes, to shout at him, to let go of everything that was in his throat since the mountain, but Geralt's expression, broken, painful, so, <em>so</em> vulnerable and his hand slightly trembling made the troubador take a deep breath.</p><p>"I just want to understand why" was the answer he gave "Why do you care now?"</p><p>The Witcher sighed, gently interlacing his fingers with the bard's, tilting his head and resting his forehead against his.</p><p>"I always cared," he whispered, Jaskier closed his eyes.</p><p>"No, you didn't."</p><p>"I did. And I do" they talked quietly as if sharing a secret “And I regret all the times that I denied it and the times I tried to keep you away. I wish I saw this earlier, Jaskier, I wish I could have realized how important you're to me without having to lose you first.”</p><p>He looked at Jaskier's teary eyes, blue shining with tears that threatened to fall.</p><p>"I tried for so long to believe that I didn't need anyone" The Witcher put a hand over Jaskier's face, running his fingers over a small barely noticeable scar on his cheek "When right next to me was the biggest proof that this was a lie."</p><p>Jaskier held his breath at that and shook his head slightly.</p><p>"Don't say something you don't know what truly mean" he replied, letting go of Geralt's hand "I gave you everything I had Geralt, years of my life, my words as a poet, my music" he sighed “I gave you my heart without even thinking twice 'cause I knew you would take good care of it, even if you didn't give me yours in return, but I was wrong. I trusted you, Geralt... I don't know if I can trust you again.”</p><p>And it hurt, it hurt in a way that he felt breathless for a few seconds. It hurt more than just thinking that the cause of Jaskier's tension and fear all these days was him, because that was a confirmation.</p><p>A confirmation that he really screwed up and lost one of the best things he had in his life, something he knew he didn't deserve, but that he hoped to get back. Because it was Jaskier, one of the constants in his life and the only one that made him happy. Jaskier always trusted him and liked to be by his side... Well, maybe, not anymore.</p><p>He took a step back, feeling his lips twitch as he swallowed and stared at the bard's eyes, he could see there the amount of things not said, the amount of pain and sadness staining such beautiful blue and the tightness in his chest thrown him off balance.</p><p>He blinked, opening his mouth to say something, but was caught off guard by the feeling of something wet sliding down his face... was he...?</p><p>The answer didn't come from him, it came from Jaskier running his thumb gently under Geralt's eyes, the touch at the same time comforting and terrifying him.</p><p>"You are crying..." the bard's voice was soft and melodic and Geralt's chest burned, he wanted to close his eyes and surround himself with that sound, he wanted more than anything to hear Jaskier sing to him, hear laughter and promises of times to come. He wanted the sound of rain hitting the window of an inn in a city of unknown name while the lute played and heartbeats lull him to sleep.</p><p>He wanted to close his eyes and feel long fingers running through his hair as songs filled the room. He wanted friendship, confidence, comfort and not having lost everything before he had a chance to fight for it.</p><p>He wanted to deserve all that.</p><p>"Why?" Jaskier asked, holding his chin gently.</p><p>"I don't-" he closed his eyes, it was impossible to look into the bard's concerned eyes without more tears falling "I never-" He had never cried since he became a Witcher, he felt on the verge of crying in many moments, but he always managed to control it.</p><p>Why was it always with Jaskier?</p><p>The bard always made him question everything he taught himself, everything he tried so hard to believe.</p><p>And Jaskier didn't know what to do, his heart ached as he wiped away the tears that kept running down Geralt's face, it pleaded to him to be careful, not to hand it over easily, for fear of being broken again, but Jaskier needed to know, needed to understand.</p><p>"Tell me what you're feeling" he whispered.</p><p>"It hurts" Geralt grunted "It hurts."</p><p>"What hurts?"</p><p>"You. Here” he took a deep breath “Thinking about losing you again” he put his hand over the one on his face "I don't deserve you and I know it, but I just-"</p><p>Jaskier nodded, saying nothing, encouraging him to continue.</p><p>“I don't want to hear you saying you're a monster, 'cause you… you and Ciri are precious to me. I would do anything for you, even if it cost me my life.”</p><p>He brought the bard's hand to his chest, letting Jaskier feel his heartbeat.</p><p>“Human or not, I'll stay beside you until the end of time, as long as you want me here, Jaskier, I'll be with you. And every moment I'll try to win your trust back, 'cause you deserve the best and I want to be what you deserve.”</p><p>“Geralt…” the bard's gaze was fixed on the same spot where his hand was “Do you know what you're saying? 'Cause I want to believe, but I need to know if I’m reading this right, I wouldn’t survive another broken heart…”</p><p>The Witcher nodded, pulling Jaskier's body into a hug, listening to him let out a surprised gasp at the sudden act.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around the bard's waist and Jaskier did the same, laying his head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Yes” the Witcher swallowed, heart racing, no matter how much the words had been in his mind since he realized what he felt for Jaskier, he had never said them out loud, but he wanted to try “This is my way of saying that I love you.”</p><p>And Jaskier finally let the tears fall, with a sob he hid his face on Geralt's shoulder.</p><p>"You idiot, stupid big oaf" he said clenching his hands on the Witcher's back, pulling the cloth from his shirt "Obviously you, your emotionally repressed 'I have no emotions' Witcher would say something like 'as long as you want me here' by Melitele's left nipple, Geralt, I love you for over a decade, nothing would make me happier than you by my side, you idiot!”</p><p>"You already called me that" he laughed, caressing Jaskier's hair "I'm sorry, Jaskier, I won't ask you to forgive me, but I'll be selfish enough to ask for another chance. To prove how much I care, to show how much I cherish every moment we spend together.”</p><p>The bard sniffed, lifting his face to look at Geralt and nodding.</p><p>“Okay, I'll give you a chance. I'm still angry and upset, but I believe you.”</p><p>The Witcher smiled, feeling he could finally breathe again, one last tear running down his face, following the one that ran down Jaskier's cheek.</p><p>"We'd better sleep now" he said, kissing the bard's forehead and loosening his grip on the hug "You look exhausted."</p><p>Jaskier nodded and yawned, confirming Geralt's suspicions.</p><p>"Can you..." he asked quietly "Can you hold me? I don't like to remember... that night.”</p><p>He nodded and they lay on Geralt's bedroll, Jaskier with his head on his chest, listening to the Witcher's slowly heartbeat with an arm around him, it wasn't long before they both fell asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>The days passed, things between the two were calmer, both feeling as if a weight was lifted off their shoulders. They talked more, the Witcher telling about what happened during the years after the dragon hunt and Jaskier delighted with how Geralt looked like a proud father whenever he mentioned Ciri.</p><p>"You are adorable" he said and whenever he said that the Witcher threw the closest thing - which was usually his bags or some clothes, but once it was an apple he would give to Roach - in Jaskier's direction.</p><p>But something was bothering Geralt, something he could make out in Jaskier's behavior even though the troubadour tried to disguise it. Jaskier was slower, getting tired quickly and at the end of the day he always looked exhausted. Most of the afternoon he complained that he was hungry, but when they stopped for dinner he took a few bites of the food before retiring and practically pass out on his bedroll.</p><p>The Witcher knew very well that Jaskier was refusing to talk to him about it because it was something new, something that was only happening because he was no longer human.</p><p>So Geralt searched his memories for everything he had ever read about vampires and similar creatures, trying to understand what was afflicting the bard and it was like a click in his mind. The way he was so weak could be mistaken for malnutrition, which would mean lack of food. He knew that higher vampires didn't need blood to survive, but Jaskier wasn't one of them, was he? He wasn't even sure how the troubadour would rank in the hierarchy of these creatures, but it was worth trying...</p><p>"You are starving" he said, holding Jaskier's forearm, preventing the bard from falling forward.</p><p>"I'm fine" Jaskier replied, but he didn't seem surprised by what was said and that was all the confirmation the Witcher needed.</p><p>"No, you're not!" Geralt raised his voice, holding him tighter "Look at you, Jaskier, you can't stand up."</p><p>"It'll pass, it'll pass" he repeated, trying to believe his own words "She said I could live without..."</p><p>"She?" Geralt tilted his head to the side "The vampire?"</p><p>The bard nodded.</p><p>What exactly did she said?"</p><p>Jaskier sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.</p><p>“She said that one day I could live without… without <em>blood”</em> he pressed his lips “But until then, good luck” the bard grunted “She really said good luck and then left. She laughed at me and left.”</p><p>Geral felt the urge to find out who this woman is and punch her in the face.</p><p>"And have you eaten since then?"</p><p>The bard opened his eyes, but didn't look at him.</p><p>"Once" he answered quietly.</p><p>The Witcher grunted.</p><p>"How long has it been?" the bard sighed, fidgeting his fingers.</p><p>"Almost a year..."</p><p>"Have you been starving yourself for almost a year?" Geralt asked, his eyes widening and Jaskier shook his head.</p><p>"I didn't felt... after the first time I never..." he lowered his voice, his face turning into a painful expression.</p><p>"It's okay" Geralt assured him, hand going down and up on the bard's shoulder "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."</p><p>Jaskier nodded, sighing.</p><p>“It's different now, I don't <em>yearn</em> for it, the first time it felt like if I didn't do something my body would catch on fire. Now… I just feel a little weak.”</p><p>"Seems more than a little to me" the Witcher murmured, receiving another sigh in response.</p><p>“I'm fine, Geralt. She said that I would be able to live without it after a while and I've to. I don't want to hurt anyone...”</p><p>Geralt grunted, hating to see the bard like that, scared and vulnerable with something he hadn't chosen and couldn't control. He would do anything in his power to make Jaskier feels better.</p><p><em>Anything</em>, he thought.</p><p>"Jaskier" he called the bard, still holding him tight "Bite me."</p><p>Jaskier's eyes widened, trying to go back and almost tripping over his own feet.</p><p><em>"What?!"</em> he exclaimed, his voice an octave higher than normal.</p><p>"You won't hurt me," Geralt explained, while the troubadour was still looking at him in disbelief.</p><p>"I don't know, Geralt..." Jaskier's eyes went from his face to Geralt's neck</p><p>"I'm a Witcher, I can stop you if things get out of hand, but I doubt they will."</p><p>The bard hesitated, thinking for a moment.</p><p>"Are you sure?" he asked, biting his lips and looking away.</p><p>"Hm" he replied, but it didn't seem enough to calm the bard's nerves "Yes, Jaskier, I'm sure."</p><p>He sighed, nodding.</p><p>"I think we better sit down" he said "Leave your sword close."</p><p>"I'm not going to use it," Geralt said, grimacing at the idea of pointing it at Jaskier.</p><p>"I'll feel safer this way" the bard said and the Witcher complied with a sigh.</p><p>Both sat on Geralt's bedroll, facing each other, both swords lying on the forest floor within arm's reach.</p><p>"I don't know if this is going to hurt" Jaskier told him as he settled on his knee between the Witcher's legs, swallowing nervously.</p><p>"Stop worrying so much" Geralt said, placing a hand on the bard's hip, fingers caressing lightly "I'll be fine" He gave a small smile to assure Jaskier of this.</p><p>The bard took a deep breath, Geralt tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and Jaskier's almost cried 'cause he knew how much that was a sign of trust. He brushed his lips against the skin, as a warning to Geralt of what was to come, and finally bit him.</p><p>The fingers on the bard's hip tightened, the shock that went up the Witcher's spine was something he had never felt before and he had to control himself not to groan, his heart sped up and he closed his eyes, feeling his whole body hot as he heard Jaskier moaning low while sucking on his neck.</p><p>The bard had hazy memories of how wonderful that feeling was, but he wasn't expecting the wave of pleasure and <em>need</em> that washed over him, Geralt was sweet and strong on his lips and tongue, so good, better than anything he had ever tasted.</p><p>The Witcher pulled Jaskier onto his lap, groaning hoarsely when he felt the bard rolling his hips over the bulge in his pants, he was sure he had never got so hard so quickly in his life. And Jaskier kept sucking, marking and making him dizzy.</p><p>Geralt wrapped his hands in his hair, pulling the bard's head away from his neck and the Witcher felt his cock throbbing painfully hard at the sight he had, Jaskier with his eyes half open, blue being swallowed by the black of his pupils, lips dyed red by the blood and between them something that looked like small fangs, still grinding his hips, whining. Geralt groaned again, going forward and claiming the bard's lips in an intense kiss, holding his waist in a way that would probably leave bruises.</p><p>The bard moved his body between the kiss, going back far enough to be able to unbutton the Witcher's trousers, Geralt panted between the kiss, feeling long fingers wrapping around his cock, freeing it, the sensation was brief, Jaskier did the same to himself, untying his pants and moving closer to him while biting the Witcher's lower lip.</p><p>Both of them moaned loudly, the bard's hand around both cocks, stroking them and Geralt pulled away from the kiss just to run his lips over Jaskier's neck, nibbling at the skin as he moved his hand up and down, trying to keep the grip as tight as possible.</p><p>The Witcher put his hand over the one that wrapped them both, his hips going up, thrusting into their hands and his cock sliding so good against Jaskier, making him whine.</p><p>Geralt was the one who controlled the speed, stroking both sharply and quickly, the grip of both hands together being perfectly what they needed and he knew well that neither he nor the bard would last long.</p><p>"Fuck" Jaskier moaned low, tilting his head forward, dangerously close to Geralt's neck and it made the Witcher feel his body on fire again.</p><p>"Jask" he groaned, the bard's thumb running over the tip of his cock "Bite me again."</p><p>"Geralt..." he held the Witcher's thigh firmly, brushing his lips over the skin that, thanks to the mutations, had already stopped bleeding, making Geralt shiver.</p><p>"Please" he practically beg, fuck, he was so close...</p><p>Jaskier obeyed, sinking his teeth again in the same spot, moaning loudly as Geralt rolled his eyes, losing pace of the strokes as they shared that madness, the pleasure running through their veins like a lightning, clouding their minds and making them see white. Thick spurts of come shot over their hands as they slowed the movement, bodies trembling one last time and Geralt letting out a low groan as Jaskier licked the blood that ran down his neck.</p><p>They panted, blue staring at gold as both hearts calmed down, Geralt pulled the sheet under them and wiped his and Jaskier's hand.</p><p>"Gross" the bard said, laughing softly, the Witcher smiled, giving a brief kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Are you feeling better?" he asked, brushing Jaskier's hair off his face and caressing his cheek, the troubadour nodded, smiling “Good. Rest, tomorrow we'll continue the journey.”</p><p>Jaskier sighed, fixing both his clothes and Geralt's, the sky darkened and the breeze started to get cold, making him shiver.</p><p>"Do you still think it's a good idea?" he asked, running his fingers lightly over the mark that was already fading on Geralt's neck "A... vampire" he still had trouble calling himself one "With you in Kaer Morhen?"</p><p>“It's still you, Jaskier” he laid on the bedroll, pulling the bard over him and wrapped his arms around his waist “Human or not. You'll always be you” he kissed the top of Jaskier's head, listening the bard sigh contentedly.</p><p>"I love you" Jaskier whispered, closing his eyes, allowing himself to leave his worries and concerns for later.</p><p>"And I love you" Geralt replied, his voice low and soft as he caressed the bard's hair.</p><p>And they both fell asleep smiling, holding each other, with the certainty that, whatever the future holds, they would face it together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>♡ if you enjoy my work go see the links on my twitter, please, it would help me a lot ☕ thank you ♡<br/><a href="http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier"> ♡ twitter ♡ </a></p><p>if you liked leave kudos and comments, it will make me very happy 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>